Cinta Pertama
by Hortensia Blu
Summary: "I'm at my limit.." ucap Yoongi lirih. Jimin yang tertunduk mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah kekasihnya itu. Tersirat jelas kesedihan di mata Yoongi dan Jimin tahu Ia yang bersalah atas hal itu. Park Jimin x Min Yoongi. AU. BxB.


**Cinta Pertama**

By Hortensia Blu

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

BTS members belong to God and BigHit

Cinta Pertama song belong to Sherina

BxB

Don't like don't read

Enjoy~

* * *

"Jimin, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Jimin yang baru saja menyelesaikan sesi recording untuk album barunya mengiyakan meski Ia lelah. Ia tidak akan mungkin menolak permintaan apapun jika itu datang dari seorang Min Yoongi, pria yang telah memiliki hatinya selama 5 tahun terakhir ini.

"Boleh hyung, kau mau membicarakan masalah apa?" Jimin tersenyum, tapi entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak. Meski Yoongi hyung nya sering berwajah datar tapi kali ini Jimin tahu ada yang salah. Yoongi nya bukan lah orang yang suka bicara serius, tidak seperti Jimin, berbanding terbalik dengan image yang mereka tampilkan selama ini.

Setelah menyamankan diri di Genius Lab, Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kesayangannya sementara Jimin duduk di sofa di belakangnya. Yoongi menghela nafas panjang sebelum berbalik dan menggeser kursinya mendekati Jimin.

"Jujur, aku.. Jengah. Dengan semua rumor yang beredar tentang kau yang berkencan dengan aktris ini, aktris itu, _idol_ ini, _idol_ itu.." Yoongi menghela nafas panjang. Dan _feeling_ Jimin pun benar. Ia tahu Yoongi masih punya banyak hal yang ingin Ia utarakan.

"Aku tahu semua itu hanya rumor, aku tahu kau juga menepis semua itu tapi aku jengah. Aku tahu diri, aku tahu aku, kau dan Bangtan itu siapa. Aku tahu reputasi mu. Tapi jujur saja aku mulai lelah.." Jimin terdiam, rasa bersalah mulai merayapi hatinya. Ia tahu arah pembicaraan ini akan kemana. Dan Ia berada di pihak yang bersalah untuk hal ini.

Keheningan pun menyelimuti keduanya, hanya hembusan nafas mereka yang terdengar di ruangan itu. Seorang Min Yoongi yang bisa mengucapkan ratusan kata untuk _dissing_ seseorang kini juga membisu. Tapi kemudian Ia juga lah yang memecahkan keheningan di antara keduanya.

"_I'm at my limit_.." ucap Yoongi lirih. Jimin yang tertunduk mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah kekasihnya itu. Tersirat jelas kesedihan di mata Yoongi dan Jimin tahu Ia yang bersalah atas hal itu. Ia dan sifat perfeksionis nya yang tidak ingin membuat ARMY kecewa. Dengan tanpa sadar mengorbankan perasaan Yoongi.

"Jika menurutmu kita tidak mungkin ada masa depan, lebih baik akhiri saja.. Aku tidak mau menjadi seseorang yang membuat semua perjuanganmu sejak masa trainee sampai saat ini menjadi percuma. Aku tidak ingin karena aku kau harus kehilangan segala - galanya.."

Ah.. Yoongi hyung.. Yoongi nya.. Sudah terlalu banyak berkorban untuk hubungan mereka. Jimin ingin sekali berucap Ia tidak peduli jika Ia kehilangan segalanya asal Ia tidak kehilangan Yoongi tapi itu bertolak dengan ketakutannya selama ini.  
Seolah dapat membaca kegundahan yang tercetak jelas pada air muka kekasihnya, Yoongi pun mengambil keputusan untuk mereka berdua. Karena Ia tahu Jimin tidak mampu melepaskan satu untuk yang lainnya, maka Yoongi lah yang akan berkorban.

"...terima kasih untuk 5 tahunnya. Mungkin aku tidak bisa kembali biasa saja dalam waktu singkat, tapi aku pasti akan kembali.. Hanya.. Berikan aku waktu untuk membiasakan diri lagi.. Good luck untuk album-mu, Jim." Yoongi pun keluar dari Genius Lab tanpa memberikan Jimin kesempatan untuk bicara sepatah kata pun.

Jimin tidak bergeming dari duduknya. Ia menghela nafas kasar sebelum mengusak rambutnya frustasi. Ketika Ia hendak beranjak meninggalkan Genius Lab, Ia mengedarkan pandang ke sekelilingnya dan matanya menangkap sebuah frame foto kecil di sebelah keyboard.  
Ia pun berjalan mendekat dan menyadari bahwa foto di dalam frame itu adalah foto pemberian Jimin ketika mereka pertama kali mengungkapkan perasaan mereka masing - masing. Sebuah foto polaroid yang Jimin ambil untuk mengenang hari pertama mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.  
"_My first and last love_.." ucap Jimin lirih, membaca tulisan di bawah frame yang Ia kenali sebagai tulisan tangan Yoongi hyung nya. Ia mengambil frame itu dan mengelus foto di dalamnya lembut, Ia pun menoleh dan melihat lemari _display_ di sisinya. Semua hadiah yang pernah Jimin berikan pada Yoongi, tersimpan rapi di sana. Seolah ingin mengatakan pada siapa saja yang masuk ke Genius Lab bahwa hanya ada Jimin dalam dunia Yoongi.

Mata Jimin memanas, rasanya Ia menyesal telah bimbang memilih dua hal yang kini Ia sadari sama sekali tidak seimbang. Otak nya pun mulai berputar bagaimana caranya mendapatkan Yoongi kembali. Yoongi nya yang dulu. Ia tidak mau dengan mudahnya meminta Yoongi kembali begitu saja atas apa yang keegoisannya selama ini berikan pada Yoongi. Ia ingin Yoongi tahu bahwa kini Ia sadar jika hanya ada Yoongi di dunianya. Seperti Yoongi yang memusatkan dunianya pada Jimin selama ini.

Jimin pun berlari secepatnya meninggalkan Genius Lab, berharap para _producer-_nim yang membantunya membuat album solo pertama nya ini masih berada di studio. Sesampainya di sana Jimin segera membanting pintu studio untuk terbuka tanpa sengaja. Sontak semua orang yang berada di dalam studio menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku ingin menambahkan satu lagu lagi.."

\- - -

"Yoongi. Hoy. Suga. Agust D. Gloss-sshi. Min Suga-sshi. Min YOONGI-SSHI." yang dipanggil tidak bergeming dan masih bergelung dibawah selimut. Pemilik kasur yang masih memegang title '_Worldwide Handsome_' itu pun hanya menghela nafas panjang sebelum menyerah dan berjalan menuju kandang kedua 'anaknya'.

"Kau ini kenapa? Apa kau bertengkar lagi dengan Jimin?" tanya Seokjin santai sambil memberi makan Eomuk dan Eodengie dengan makanan khas untuk _Sugar Glider. _Tidak mendapat jawaban, Seokjin kembali mendengus.

"Kau kan punya kamar sendiri, kenapa kau-"

"Aku putus, hyung"

"_MWO_?!" jika saja Seokjin tidak ingat bahwa Eomuk dan Eodengie sedang bertengger di telapak tangannya Ia pasti akan langsung berdiri dan menghampiri gumpalan manusia di bawah selimutnya itu.

Bukan rahasia bagi anak - anak Bantan mengenai hubungan antara Yoongi dan Jimin, walau awalnya beberapa tidak menerima dan berusaha mengabaikan kenyataan itu tapi setelah sekian lama hal ini menjadi hal yang biasa bagi member Bangtan yang lain. Terutama Seokjin.

"K-kau serius..? Tapi kenapa..?" tanya Seokjin lagi. Ia segera memasukkan anak - anaknya kembali ke kandang sebelum duduk di kasur, tepat di samping gumpalan selimut yang berisi mantan _roommate_ nya itu. Ruangan kembali hening; Seokjin berusaha memaklumi dan menepuk - nepuk lembut gumpalan selimut di kasurnya itu.

"Aku yang memutuskan hubungannya.. Aku lelah, hyung.." setelah sekitar 20 menit akhirnya selimut itu pun terbuka, menampilkan wajah Yoongi yang sudah sembap karena menangis dalam diam tadi. Seokjin menghela nafas pelan, Ia pun mengambilkan tisu untuk Yoongi sebelum kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Sementara aku ingin disini. Boleh? Aku sedang tidak ingin sendiri.." ucap Yoongi dan Seokjin hanya tersenyum geli.

"Kau sudah mengambil alih kasur ku dan kau baru meminta izin ku sekarang? Yang benar saja" Seokjin tertawa kecil dan Yoongi hanya tersenyum kikuk. Nyatanya Ia masih tidak bisa tidur sekamar sendiri meski sudah sekian tahun.

"Apa kau lapar? Aku akan membeli makanan, akan ku bawakan kemari jika kau memang tidak ingin bertemu siapapun saat ini. Yoongi hanya mengangguk sebelum kembali bergelung di bawah selimut. Seokjin pun mengambil dompetnya dan berlalu keluar kamar.

"Ah.. aku lelah.." Yoongi membatin sebelum memutuskan untuk tidur sembari menunggu makanannya kembali dengan Seokjin. Ia berharap Ia sudah mampu kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu sebelum Jimin menyatakan perasaannya padanya. Sebelum 5 tahun terakhir ini. Menjadi seorang Min Yoongi, hyung yang Jimin hanya kagumi.

Selesai merekam lagu terakhir dari albumnya, Jimin pun keluar dari studio dan mengajak Namjoon untuk makan diluar. Berkat bantuannya, perilisan album solonya tidak jadi terlambat meskipun ada satu penambahan lagu yang benar- benar dibuat dan diulik dari 0%.

"Tidak masalah kan jika aku menjadikan lagu ini sebagai _main track_?" tanya Jimin setelah selesai menghabiskan semangkuk _jjajjangmyeon._ Namjoon hanya mendengung mengiyakan, Ia masih sibuk menghabiskan porsinya sementara Jimin hanya memperhatikan hyung nya makan dengan senang.

"Terima kasih hyung, atas semua bantuannya. Aku tidak mungkin menyelesaikan semuanya tepat waktu jika bukan karena bantuan mu." Namjoon tersenyum, Ia pun menyeruput teh dinginnya sebelum mulai berbicara.

"Tapi aku bingung, kau bisa saja meminta bantuan Yoongi tapi kenapa kau malah meminta bantuanku?" Jimin terdiam. Iya, selama 5 tahun terakhir Yoongi lah yang membantu semua pembuatan lagunya. Yang lain tentu saja ikut membantu tapi Yoongi lah yang paling banyak turut andil dalam semuanya.

"Ah- itu.. Aku.. Putus. Beberapa minggu yang lalu-" Jimin menyesap teh jagung nya sementara Namjoon hanya menatapnya heran tidak percaya.

"Kau- kenapa bisa?" Jimin hanya tersenyum pahit.

"Ceritanya panjang.. Semoga saja lagu ini bisa menyampaikan maksud ku.." Namjoon terdiam, Ia berusaha mengingat lirik lagu yang telah dibuatnya bersama Jimin untuk lagu terakhir albumnya.

"o-OH! Jadi ternyata- Ah.. Aku mengerti sekarang-" Jimin hanya tertawa dan menghabiskan teh jagungnya.

"Semoga berhasil, Jim." Namjoon tersenyum dan Jimin membalasnya dengan kembali tertawa.

"Semoga saja.."

_"Kau buat aku bertanya_

_Kau buat aku mencari_

_Tentang rasa ini_

_Aku tak mengerti_

_Akan kah sama jadinya_

_Bila bukan kamu?_

_Lalu senyum mu menyadarkan ku_

_Kaulah cinta pertama dan terakhir ku.."_

Jimin bersenandung ketika Ia kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Yoongi yang baru saja keluar dari Genius Lab dan hendak mengambil minum ke dapur. Keduanya tidak sanggup saling menyapa, tapi Jimin sadar akan perubahan pada Yoongi hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Hyung?" Yoongi hampir tersedak oleh minumnya sendiri ketika suara berat familiar itu menyapa gendang telinganya. Ia berusaha baik baik saja tapi air mineral pengkhianat itu membuatnya terbatuk - batuk dan Jimin pun segera menghampirinya untuk sekedar mengelus lembut punggung sempit itu.

"Maaf aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkan mu-" Yoongi menggeleng, ketika Ia sudah bisa bernafas lega Ia pun menyenderkan diri ke tembok agar tangan Jimin tidak lagi berada di punggungnya. Bagaimana pun juga 5 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk dapat 'dilupakan' dalam waktu 1 atau 2 bulan saja.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau baru pulang selarut ini?" tanya Yoongi. Setelah melontarkan pertanyaan itu Ia tercekat seolah merasa bahwa pertanyaan itu adalah hal wajar karena Ia khawatir, bukan karena Ia masih peduli pada Jimin lebih dari seorang adik.

"Aku.. Baru saja kembali makan dengan Namjoon hyung. Ia kembali ke studio karena ada beberapa hal yang harus diselesaikan.." Jimin tersenyum dan oh Tuhan Yoongi berharap Ia bisa menghilang saat ini juga. Senyum itu, dulu sempat jadi miliknya seorang.

"_I see.._ Lalu ada apa? Kenapa kau memanggilku tadi?" Jimin mengerjap, Ia sebenarnya juga tidak tahu kenapa Ia memanggil Yoongi tadi. Ia hanya merindukan Yoongi dan sudah lama sekali rasanya mereka tidak bertatap muka.

"Ah tidak- aku hanya-"

'_merindukan mu_..' kata terakhir itu tidak keluar dari bibirnya, dan Yoongi yang masih menunggu, penuh harap meski hanya tersirat dari wajahnya, kembali berubah datar ketika Jimin hanya tersenyum.

"Aku hanya sudah lama tidak melihat mu, hyung.."

"A-ah.. Begitu.."

"Beristirahatlah, jangan tidur pagi hari lagi seperti dulu. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit.." ucap Jimin sebelum menepuk bahu Yoongi pelan dan berlalu menuju kamarnya. Melewatkan pipi Yoongi yang sempat merona dan _facade_ nya yang runtuh sepenuhnya.

"Tuhan cobaan apa lagi ini.."

Hari ini, seluruh anggota Bangtan dan juga Bang PD-nim diundang ke acara penghargaan MNet dan bukan hal yang baru jika mereka dinominasikan paling tidak dalam satu kategori. Jimin salah satu yang mendapat nominasi sebagai _Best Single _dengan _Main Track _ dari album barunya.

Seperti biasa mereka berangkat dengan pakaian rapi, berbalut jas yang menambah ketampanan masing - masing personil. Namun ada yang berbeda hari itu. Sejak pagi tadi Yoongi sudah bangun. Seokjin yang masih ditumpangi pun bingung kenapa Yoongi bisa bangun bersamaan dengan dirinya. Ia terlihat _nervous_.

"Yoongi?" panggil Seokjin. Yoongi menoleh cepat dan menghentikan langkahnya menuju kamar mandi.

"Ya hyung?" Seokjin mengerjap bingung, yang dipanggil pun turut bingung.

"Ah tidak, kau mandi lah. Aku akan mandi setelah dirimu. Kita harus siap sebelum Sejin hyung menjemput" ucap Seokjin. Yoongi hanya mengangguk dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah semua siap, mereka pun diantar ke salon untuk persiapan acara hari ini. Semua member Bangtan, terutama Jimin, harus tampil luar biasa malam ini. Tidak terkecuali Yoongi yang masih terlihat gelisah walau Ia berusaha tampil sedatar mungkin.

"Hyung, kau ini kenapa? Sedari tadi kau tidak bisa berdiam diri dan tidak mengucapkan apapun. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Jungkook ketika mereka berada diluar sebelum memasuki tempat duduk bagi para _artists _dan _idol_ yang diundang hari itu.

"Aku.. Hanya.. Sedikit khawatir-" Yoongi merapikan kembali jasnya yang sebenarnya masih rapih dan Jungkook mengerjap bingung, alisnya hampir menjadi satu saking bingungnya dengan tingkah laku hyung nya yang mendadak aneh.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan apa?" tanya Jungkook lagi. Yoongi menghela nafas panjang sebelum bergumam, dan Jungkook kembali bertanya 'apa' karena Ia tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Yoongi ucapkan.

"Aku- hanya khawatir jika Jimin tidak menang- maksudku- yah kau tau lah dia orang yang seperti apa- Aku hanya.. Takut dia kembali tidak percaya diri dengan dirinya dan kemampuannya bernyanyi- aku-" pandangan Jungkook melembut, Ia tersenyum dan merangkul Yoongi sembari menuntunnya masuk ke dalam studio acara.

"Percayalah padanya, kalaupun Ia tidak menang Ia sudah berubah, hyung. Jiminnie hyung sudah jauh lebih kuat sekarang. Tenang saja, dan nikmati acara malam ini" ucap Jungkook berusaha menenangkan. Mereka berlalu dan tidak menyadari Jimin yang tidak sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka tadi. Rasanya Ia ingin menangis.

Yoongi nya, yoongi hyung yang dicintainya, masih begitu peduli padanya. Sampai Ia khawatir tentang hal - hal yang menurut Jimin kini sudah sepele. Ia pun bergegas kembali masuk dan duduk di samping Jungkook yang masih setia merangkul Yoongi.

"Aku ingin sekali memelukmu hyung.." batin Jimin ketika Ia melihat hyung dan adik kesayangannya itu masih bercanda. Senyumnya terbentuk tipis ketika Ia melihat Yoongi yang tersenyum menampilkan gusinya dengan manis. Iya, untuk Jimin, Yoongi tidak tampan tapi manis. Dan cantik.

"_Terima kasih.._"

Sesi demi sesi telah berlalu, dan kini saatnya '_Awarding Ceremony_" yang paling ditunggu - tunggu. Semua orang terlihat santai, hanya Yoongi yang masih terduduk kaku dan gugup di kursinya. Bahkan Jimin yang menjadi nominasi hanya sibuk memandangi mantan kekasihnya yang terlihat membeku.  
"Ya Tuhan dia imut sekali.." Jimin kembali membatin, senyum tampannya kian melebar namun sayang, penyebab Ia tersenyum tak menyadari nya karena sibuk melihat layar dan menunggu nama seseorang yang sangat Ia sayangi untuk di panggil ke atas panggung.  
"Pemenang pada kategori _Best Single_ adalah…." _drum roll_ pun diputar menambah ketegangan di dalam ruangan. Tangan Yoongi sudah terkepal memutih meski Ia setengah mati berusaha mempertahankan wajah dan ekspresi datarnya.

"**나의 처음이자 마지막 사랑 **(My First and Last Love) oleh Park Jimin dari BTS!" semua bersorak riuh, Yoongi terduduk lemas namun Ia tersenyum puas. Ia bangga, Ia lega. Akhirnya Ia bisa bernafas juga. Jimin pun membungkuk menghadap ARMY dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum berjalan ke atas panggung untuk menerima penghargaannya.

"ARMY!" ucap Jimin mengawali ungkapan rasa terima kasihnya atas penghargaan yang Ia terima. Ia mengikuti jejak Namjoon untuk selalu menyebut ARMY di awal _speech_.

"Terima kasih yang sebanyak - banyaknya atas dukungan kalian. Tanpa dukungan kalian aku tidak mungkin bisa mendapatkan penghargaan ini. Aku juga ingin berterima kasih pada Bang PD-nim, para kakak - kakak ku dan adik - adik ku, Seokjin hyung, Yoongi hyung, Namjoon hyung, Hobi hyung, uri Taetae, dan Kookie dan BigHit atas segala bantuan dan dukungannya selama ini."

"Pada kesempatan yang baik ini pula aku ingin menyampaikan satu hal. Lima tahun yang lalu, aku mengabdikan diriku untuk menjadi seorang kekasih bagi manusia yang.. menurut ku sangat kuat. Tidak, dia bukan kuat seperti Hulk yang bisa mengangkat dan melempar mobil semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Menurut ku Ia sangat kuat, karena selalu mengorbankan dirinya untuk ku.. Selalu, lagi dan lagi dan lagi.. Kali ini aku ingin membalas semua perasaannya.." riuh sorak sorai ARMY mulai berkurang dan hampir tidak ada suara sama sekali dari bangku penonton. Awalnya Jimin sempat ragu tapi Ia patahkan keraguannya ketika Ia mengingat kekhawatiran Yoongi yang Ia dengar tidak 2 jam lalu.

"Keegoisan ku telah menyakitinya berulang kali sampai akhirnya aku sadar bahwa aku sudah melakukan kesalahan besar, aku menyia nyiakan seseorang yang begitu tulus mencintai ku dan aku harap aku belum terlambat.. Dengan kesempatan ini, aku ingin menyatakan bahwa aku akan menikahi nya, jika Ia bersedia." Jimin mengarahkan pandangannya pada hyung kesayangannya. Pada pusat dunianya.

"Min Yoongi.. Hyung yang paling aku sayangi.. Aku harap kau masih mau menerima ku sebagai pendamping mu, hari ini, esok dan seterusnya.. Menikahlah dengan ku, dan jadilah cinta pertama dan terakhir ku.." diluar dugaan, semua ARMY bersorak senang untuk Jimin, dan yang empunya nama hanya bisa tertunduk dengan wajah merah padam.

Instrumental dari lagu yang dimenangkan oleh Jimin mulai berputar mengisi seluruh ruangan, dan Jimin pun mulai bernyanyi tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Yoongi yang wajahnya sudah merah sepenuhnya.

"Sebelumnya tak ada yang mampu.. Mengajakku untuk bertahan, di kala sedih.. Sebelumnya ku ikat hatiku.. Hanya untuk aku seorang.." Jimin mulai menyanyikan lagu itu seolah _Awarding Ceremony_ hanya miliknya dan Yoongi seorang. Riuh sorak sorai para ARMY pun seolah terpendam dan hilang di telinga Jimin.

"Sekarang kau disini hilang rasanya semua bimbang, tangis, kesepian.." Jimin tersenyum, Ia pun menuruni panggung dan berjalan perlahan menuju tempat dimana Yoongi duduk. Piagam penghargaan yang diterima nya pun telah berpindah tangan pada Taehyung.

"Kau buat aku bertanya, kau buat aku mencari tentang rasa ini aku tak mengerti.. Akankah sama jadinya bila bukan kamu? Lalu senyummu menyadarkanku.." Jimin berlutut di hadapan Yoongi sebelum menyanyikan bait terakhir dari lagunya.

"Kau cinta pertama dan terakhirku.." Jimin tersenyum, tangan pucat itu kini sudah di dalam genggamannya. Sedang Yoongi masih mematung, merasa terharu, malu, dan bahagia sekaligus.

"Min Yoongi, _will you marry me_?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi hanya tersenyum manis, sebelum tertawa kecil dan menampilkan gusi nya yang imut itu.

"_I will.." _sontak ruangan kembali ramai dengan riuh sorak sorai ARMY di bangku penonton. Jimin pun segera berdiri dan memeluk Yoongi erat, tanpa henti mengucapkan 'aku mencintai mu' berulang kali sampai rasanya Yoongi tidak bisa bernafas lagi karena terlampau bahagia.

"Aku juga mencintai mu, Park _pabbo_ Jimin.."

**THE END**


End file.
